


One Blissful Day

by J_Dtou



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Thomas Barrow, Living Together, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Dtou/pseuds/J_Dtou
Summary: Thomas and Richard got A few days off at the same time, that includes valentines day luckily.They intend to soak up as much of this amazing time in each others company as they can.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	One Blissful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my first ever fic published!!!!!!!  
> Yayyyyyy  
> I have had a lot of fun writing this listening to love song and thinking about my own love but by all means tell me if it's bad cause I think it might be....  
> ANYWAY ENJOY!

“Happy Valentine’s day dear,” I whisper as Richard rolls over within my arms, probably relishing in the long lie of a day off so conveniently on this specific day.

“Hey, it’s not fair you always get to say if first! Happy Valentine’s day my darling.” he presses his lips against mine ever so gently in a tender lingering kiss, our limbs intertwined as if we’ve life like this for an eternity. We both know we’d wish for an eternity more if we could, but the future seems so far away from this moment here and now with my love all to myself. We barely move for ages until the peaceful silence gives way to a distinct grumble sound from someone’s stomach.

“Is that you or me?” I ask not entirely sure of the answer.

“You know. I’m not quite sure but let’s just say we as a collective,” he lets out a snicker, “are ready for breakfast made by chef Ellis, that entails removing me from the trap of your arms.”

He makes to sit up from our bed and my arms follow until falling behind him as he reaches for one of the house coats laid on the retched futon we still keep around despite always finding a way to trip over it somehow. ‘ _It has to go!’ Thomas would say but Richard would just say ‘It has character, and it represents resilience just like us!’ he is obviously delusional, ‘YOU BROKE AN ARM DARLING!’ then they would agree to disagree, Richard would show a love filled smile, then Thomas would smile, and it would stay, oozing with character apparently._

When I collect my thoughts, Richard is already downstairs causing a racket with some pans I’m guessing. The bed is already cold, so I begrudgingly slump out of the bed folding the linen behind me and stretching in only the bottom half of my stripped nightclothes before grabbing the second house coat and joining him downstairs. The walls covered in years of coatmemories, some with others, some without, some just to themselves that no one could ever think of poisoning with bigotry or hatred. It was good that way and it was as if they had a bubble built around that small cottage on the Downton property that was safe for anything the two men needed.

Richard is indeed in the midst of a food masterpiece when I reach the open-air kitchen-dining room and he looks so concentrated and in his element that I dare not disturb and just stare at him in awe, leaning against the doorframe, trying not to fall over in earnest. His beauty is still just as knee-buckling as the day I met him all those years ago. He takes minutes to notice me but when he does, he just smiles for a moment at me then continues his working, it’s too tempting not to walk over and wrap my arms around his exposed stomach so I do and rest my head on his shoulder earning a delicate noise as his left hand comes loose to cup my face, then turn it towards his as his lips crash into mine.

I have an inclination I am delaying breakfast.

“Would you like me to set the table while you make whatever you’re making?” I ask slightly puzzled but sliding my arms slowly from around his waist, but he grabs them suddenly.

“Stay.” He lets my arms go. “How about I teach you how to cook something so you’ll survive if I ever die.” He lets out a hearty laugh then leads me to stand at his side, facing the modest cooker and pans. “This is a stove- “

“I know that! You goof.” I nudge him and pick up a wooden spoon sitting on the cabinet and start pushing a lot of scrambled eggs around a pan in front of me, he grabs a fish slice that was also sitting on the side and flips some potato scones in a pan of their own while also turning some sausages sitting in a third pan. I honestly don’t understand how he manages to handle them all at once, it rivals my tasks managing the Abbey sometimes.

The food is ready soon enough and we divide them onto two plates then and there in the kitchen just to save bringing it all to the table, we both know I take the extra sausage and he gives himself a few extra potato scones to even it out. I pick up both our plates and lay them down at our rounded table then walk back over to pick out a knife and fork for each of us all while Richard pours glasses of orange juice for both of us and also manifesting coffee for us when we sit down. “You are an angel dear,” I say involuntarily yet do not regret as I never hide how much I love him when it’s just us.

“What does that make you then? My red devil or a fellow gospel member?” he reaches out his hand and grasps mine atop the full table. It feels like this moment will never end, and I don’t want it to………

The morning breezes by in a haze of love and sun kissed smiles as we talk and laugh and live in a home we get to have all to ourselves. I almost forget to give him the gift I brought for him. “Stay here and don’t move. I’ll be right back.” I say as I run off into the entryway and rifle through my coat pocket to find the brown seed parcels I was able to pick up in the village yesterday afternoon while it was quiet in the abbey, then rush back to the dining table. “I know it’s not much,” I reveal what I’m holding and Richard looks puzzled, “but I found them I the village shop yesterday and thought it could be something we could do together out in the garden today, I’ve been meaning to fill that empty patch in the left corner. What d’you say?” I ask hoping he won’t mind.

“Oh my dear that sounds wonderful. How about you go get the tools and gloves from the shed and I’ll wash the dishes quickly.” He leans over to kiss my cheek then picks up our plates and moves towards the kitchen. I take that as my cue to head outside, putting on some worn out shoes on before opening the back door off to the side of the kitchen then walking towards a small rickety wooden shed that neither of us can stand up straight in. It holds various garden tools, yet I only grab a black bucket containing two sets of gloves and some handheld garden forks and shovels.

“Ready dear?” Richard asks pulling me out of my thoughts about how lovely the sky is today and onto where he is standing a few paces away from me and I get the feeling he’s been standing there for longer than I noticed but I guess we’re both guilty of just staring sometimes.

“I was waiting on you, you slowpoke!” I say with a chuckle as I stand up from the wall that holds the grassy part of the garden away from the house like a barrier of protection. We walk almost shoulder to shoulder over to the steps that breach the walls barrier and lead to the adequately sized grass patch with planting beds surrounding it, many filled after previous days off have been spent without my love and instead with the shrubbery of my old gardening hobby. But now I get to share that with him, the feeling of the earth between my fingers, the intimate act of carefully moulding the soil around seeds and pre potted plants, how the plants have to be nursed to grow as well as they could and watered at the right times. “Now we have space for 2 rows of flowers, but I bought 3 so we could choose which ones together, I think we should go with the lilacs- “I glance over and him and his face looks just about fit to burst with how big and wide his smile is, I am both amused and concerned at the same time, “What are you smiling at?” I ask.

“I’m just- I can’t believe I was lucky enough to find you Thomas. It is simply impossible to believe no one else can see your heart and just how big it is truly.” He gently cups my face within his hands and kisses me sweetly, it feels so soothing and perfect that I mindlessly drop the bucket and wrap my arms around him, cradling his back and keeping his body ever so close to mine.

We eventually break apart and plant the lilacs and his new favourite, daffodils. It seems almost as if everything is right in the world for just that one moment, only until at least an hour later do I notice that the young neighbours Jill and Peter are also outside and look like they have been for quite some time, I catch Jill's eyes at one point and she gives me a warm smile and a curt nod, as if to say _‘I understand you and your love will be safe with us’………._

** THE END. **


End file.
